jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Mike Westbrook
Michael John David 'Mike' Westbrook (born 21 March 1936 in High Wycombe) is an English jazz pianist, composer, and writer of orchestrated jazz pieces. Mike Westbrook grew up in Torquay. After a spell in Accountancy and the National ServiceThe Wire, 1985 (some of it posted to Germany) he went to art school, studying painting, in Plymouth where he also began his first bands in 1958,Westbrookjazz - Welcome to the official Kate and Mike Westbrook Website soon joined by such musicians as John Surman, Lou Gare and Keith Rowe. After moving to London in 1962 Westbrook led numerous bands, large and small, and played regularly at the Old Place and the Little Theatre Club. Together with Chris McGregor's Brotherhood of Breath, Westbrook shared the role of House Band at Ronnie Scott's Jazz Club.Jazz Times, Mike Westbrook: England's Dreamer, May 2005 He became a key figure in the development of British Jazz, producing several big band records with the newly formed Mike Westbrook Concert Band between 1967 and 1969 for the Deram label, featuring such musicians as Surman, Mike Osborne and Harry Miller. The band varied in size from 10 to 26 musicians.The rough guide to jazz 3rd edition, 2004, by Ian Carr, Digby Fairweather, Brian Priestly In 1968 his band made their international debut at the Montreux Festival with Malcolm Griffiths, Alan Jackson, Harry Miller, Mike Osborne and John SurmanMontreux Sounds official website The 1970s saw a wide range of different projects. Cosmic Circus, jointly founded with John Fox specialized in large scale, one-off high technology shows involving high-divers, tight-rope, carnival processions and more. It was part of Earthrise Tour in the UK (May 1970 to October 1971).Live Art Archive, http://ahds.ac.uk/ahdscollections/docroot/liveart/liveartdetails.do?recno=4510&string=P This included also singer/vocalist Norma Winstone who performed on several of the band's albums at the time. Adrian Mitchell drew Mike Westbrook in for his musical "Tyger" on the life of William Blake for the Royal National Theatre. This would become a major influence on Mike Westbrook's work (see paragraph on later work below). In 1972/73 he also worked in the context of his jazz-rock band Solid Gold Cadillac. The most consequential effect of this was the participation of Phil Minton. His unmistakable voice would feature in many of Westbrook's later projects. A live performance of Solid Gold Cadillac (at the Paris Theatre in London) has been repeatedly broadcast by BBC Radio 6 between 2002 and 2007.Mike Westbrook + Kate Westbrook: Jazz, Avantgarde, Opera In March 1977 the Mike Westbrook Brass Band, avant-rock group Henry Cow and folk singer Frankie Armstrong merged to form The Orckestra. The ensemble performed in London and several cities in Europe, their last concert being in Bordeaux, France in May 1978. Later work His work for the theatre began with Adrian Mitchell's Tyger a celebration of William Blake, staged by the Royal National Theatre in 1971. This became a vehicle for his Brass Band of the 1970s and 1980s and the LP 'The Westbrook Blake - Bright As Fire' followed on in 1980. A revised and expanded version of the work was re-recorded in 1997 and named 'Glad Day'. The Brass Band also recorded 'Mama Chicago' described as a Jazz Cabaret which featured the voices of Phil Minton and Kate Westbrook. The album was released on CD for the first time in 2007. More recently Mike has developed the work further and it now includes an adult choir and on occasion, a children's choir at live performances. Further works of note include 'On Duke's Birthday' which was dedicated to the memory of Duke Ellington, which was reissued on CD in the summer of 2007, 'Big Band Rossini' which was featured in the 1992 BBC Proms and (2002), commissioned by BBC Radio 3, which brings together jazz and classical musicians in the New Westbrook Orchestra. Mike was awarded an OBE in 1988, and in 2004 the University of Plymouth awarded him an Honorary Doctorate of Music. He continues to produce jazz scores, many for the theatre with his wife, the singer/songwriter Kate Westbrook. He was featured in the 2003 BBC documentary, Jazz Britannia. Other projects include ART WOLF inspired by the life and work of the Alpine painter Caspar Wolf. In this Kate & Mike Westbrook are joined by saxophonists Pete Whyman & Chris Biscoe. In another project the couple have been joined by four leading Devon musicians to form the Village Band. The acoustic brass band perform many jazz standards and an original piece, the Waxeywork Show, with music written by Mike and text by Kate. The band perform mainly in the Devon and Cornwall area and in 2006 they performed several times at the London Jazz Festival. More recent projects include 'Fine 'n Yellow' a piece that was written in celebration of the lives of Margery and John Styles, two friends who were founders of the Westbrook newsletter, 'The Smith's Academy Informer'. The piece was recorded and CD copies were given to subscribers of the newsletter. It has since had a general CD release. Kate and Mike were once again joined by saxophonists Pete Whyman & Chris Biscoe. Steve Berry played bass and Jon Hiseman featured on drums. The piece received its first public performance in a concert that marked Mike Westbrook's 75th birthday at Kings Place in London on 2 April 2011. The musicians at the performance with Kate and Mike Westbrook were Chris Biscoe, Chris Caldwell and Andy Tweed - saxophones, Karen Street - saxophone and accordion, Steve Berry - bass and Simon Pearson - drums. Another work was premiered at this concert, 'The Serpent Hit' which utilised the above musicians but without Steve Berry. 'The Serpent Hit', like 'Fine 'n Yellow' has texts by Kate Westbrook and music by Mike Westbrook. Yet another project finds Mike working with some of the finest west country musicians in 'The Mike Westbrook Big Band'. They play a number of Westbrook originals and Mike's arrangements of pieces by Duke Ellington and others. Discography Albums * Release (1967) (Deram) * Celebration (1968) (DERAM) * Marching Song - Volumes 1 And 2 (1969) (DERAM) * Love Songs (1970) (DERAM) * Metropolis (1971) (RCA) * Tyger (1971) (RCA) * Live (1972) (CADILLAC) * Solid Gold Cadillac (1971) (RCA) * Brain Damage (1973) (RCA) * Citadel/Room 315 (1974) (RCA) * For The Record (1975) (Transatlantic Records) * Love/Dream and Variations (1976) (Transatlantic Records) * Piano (1976) * Goose Sauce (1978) * Mama Chicago (2 cds) (1979) * The Westbrook Blake - Bright As Fire (1980) * The Paris Album (1981) * The Cortège (1983) * Love For Sale (1985) * On Duke's Birthday (1985) * The Ass (1985) * London Bridge Is Broken Down (2 cds) (1986) * Pier Rides (1986) * Westbrook Rossini (double lp - live version) (1988) * Westbrook Rossini (Studio Version) (1988) * Off Abbey Road (1989) * A Little Westbrook Music (1993) * Stage Set (1995) * Bar Utopia (1996) * Love or Infatuation (1997) * The Orchestra of Smith's Academy (1998) * Platterback (1998) * Glad Day (Settings of William Blake) (1999) * L'ascenseur: Lift (2002) * (2003) * Art Wolf (2005) * Waxeywork Show (2008) * Fine 'n' Yellow (2009) * allsorts (2009) Singles * "A Life of Its Own" (1969) * "The Human Abstract" (1982) Bibliography *Ian Carr, Music Outside: Contemporary Jazz in Britain, 2nd edn. London: Northway Publications, 2008 Sources See also * List of experimental big bands External links * WestbrookJazz — Mike Westbrook's official site * WestbrookJazz.de — Mike Westbrook's main discography site * * * Category:Pianists